Pumpkin coffee
by jntaylor8181
Summary: After Jay leaves a cup of coffee on Erin's desk, she starts a playful fight with him resulting in a mess.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D or NBC**

A/N. I'm so used to watching Sophia Bush as Brooke on One Tree Hill, so while writing this I kept accidentally typing in Brooke instead of Erin. Haha I'm still getting used to her going from a preppy high school cheerleader to a tough cop.

Erin walked through the doors of the office and set her stuff down on the desk. She was surprised to find a coffee sitting on the edge. She picked it up suspiciously and took a sip. Tasting the creamy pumpkin flavor (her favorite), she smiled. Who would bring her coffee? She glanced over and saw Jay leaning on the doorframe watching her.

"I stopped on my way to work this morning. Thought I'd pick you up something." Jay said shrugging.

Erin smiled at him. He looked hot today. She loved when he wore that jacket, it brought out the color of his eyes. Those eyes… She could get lost in those eyes. What was she doing? Since when does she think about Jay this way? Lately every time she even thinks about him, she gets these butterflies in her stomach. Did she have feelings for Jay?

"Thank you. You even got my favorite kind." She said back.

"It's only your favorite kind because you steal some of mine every day." He replied winking at her.

"Well at least today I won't have to."

"But tomorrow you'll be back to sneaking sips of mine"

"Not if you bring me more" She said back flirtatiously.

He walked across the room and playfully tried to take away her cup but she ducked out of the way.

"Hey, don't be stealing mine."

"Let me just have one sip, I finished mine an hour ago."

"No!"

Erin ran to the other side of the room and Jay chased after her. She stood on one side of Antonio's desk while Jay stood on the other trying to trap her in. She bolted from the left side of the desk and Jay reached out and grabbed the back of her waist lifting her up. Electricity ran through her at the feel of his hands on her waist. His fingers grazed the bottom of her stomach where her shirt rolled up. She squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, spilling drops of coffee all over.

"Hey, you're making me spill it on my jeans. Put me down Jay!"

"Are you gonna give me a sip?"

At that point Voight walks in the room having heard all the noise.

"What is going on in here? Why is there coffee all over the floor?"

Jay put Erin down and looked down at the mess they had made on the floor.

"Ask him" Erin said pointing at Jay with a playful glare.

"Come on guys, get it together. We just got a call about a drug house on Culver Ave. Get your stuff and meet me outside."

"We'll be right out." Erin said, walking over to grab her coat. Vought walked out of the room.

"Considering half of your coffee is on the floor now, I'll let you have the rest." Jay told her.

"Gee, Thanks." Erin replied. She walked up to him, giving him a little shove. "You better clean that up, before someone slips."

"Oh, I should clean it up? It's YOUR coffee" He replied, shoving her back.

"And YOU made me spill it!" She shot back, getting into his face.

She's cute when she's fired up, he thought to himself. He couldn't help staring down at her lips which didn't go unnoticed. He then glanced back up into her eyes and she stared back, the playfulness gone now. He put his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. The contact sent sparks flying throughout his body and he couldn't hold back any longer. He had to kiss her. She opened her eyes as he started to lean in, and a thrill shot through her at the prospect of what was about to happen. Their lips met in a slow tender kiss, and Erin put her hands around his neck to run her fingers through his hair. Jay deepened the kiss and begged for entrance with his tongue. She parted her lips and their tongues met in a frenzy. After a heated few minutes, Erin finally pulled away slowly. She leaned her forehead against his, her heart rate racing.

"Wow that was…"

"Amazing. I've been wanting to do that for so long." Jay told her.

Erin smiled up at him, arms still wrapped around his neck. "So have I."

She wished she could just stay in his arms the rest of the day and resume what they were doing, but they had work to do. Her feelings would have to wait.

"We should probably go out there. They'll be waiting for us." Erin said.

"Right. The Drug house."

She started to unravel from his arms and walk towards the door.

"Hey, Erin!"

She turned to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Don't have anything planned, why?"

"Wanna have dinner with me? We can go to that sushi restaurant you love?"

"Yeah, It's a date" She smiled at him, feeling giddy. She definitely had feelings for this guy, there was no denying that. Tonight was going to be great.

Turning back around, she made her way out the door. Jay ran up behind her, pinching her ass quick, before running ahead to join the guys outside. She screeched and shook her head at his antics.

You are so dead Jay Halstead. She opened the doors and took off after him.

A/N. I'm thinking of maybe continuing this, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
